


Team Spirit

by Andraste



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winston gets to know his new co-workers better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> **Contains:** I think 'naked Ghostbusters and sexual situations' just about covers it. Not actually porn, though. (Maybe some other time.)
> 
>  **Pointlessly Obsessive Continuity Note** : _Real Ghostbusters_ fans will already be aware of the relationship between the movie and the cartoon series. Basically, in the RGB universe _Ghostbusters_ is a Hollywood adaptation of things that happened to the characters before the series opened. All the major events shown in the film occurred, complete with demonic portals in the fridge. This story is set between when the team recruited Winston and when they fought the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man for the first time, but it's very much toonverse rather than movieverse. (Somehow I doubt anyone but me cares exactly where this fits into canon, but there you have it.)

"Anyone home?"

Winston Zeddemore glanced around the gloomy ground floor of the firehouse. With a summer storm raging outside, there was no sunshine coming through the windows, and nobody had bothered to turn on the lights. Janine had Saturdays off, and if the rest of the team were around they weren't down here. It wasn't likely they'd gone out on such a wet afternoon, especially since the Ecto-1 was still parked, so maybe they were in the lab. Or upstairs playing Scrabble, with Peter stopping the game to check the dictionary every time Egon put a new word on the board. Winston smiled at the thought, hanging his dripping Jaguars cap on the hat-rack by the door. Maybe he'd go find them. Joining the Ghostbusters was kind of like gaining three extra brothers. Really white brothers with letters after their names and less common sense than goldfish, but still. Walking upstairs, he didn't see any sign of his team mates, but he could hear noises coming from inside their collective bedroom.

"Hey are you guys -" Winston stopped dead as the bedroom door swung open.

Well, they sure weren't playing Scrabble.

Twister might have been closer to the mark, except Winston was pretty sure the official version of Twister didn't require having another player's cock in your mouth or his fingers in your ass, which was the position Peter Venkman was in now. As the door opened, Ray yelped, pulled out of Peter's mouth fast enough to make Winston wince, and grabbed for a blanket.

"Uh, Winston," Ray said. "This isn't ..."

"Ray, it's obviously _exactly_ what it looks like," Egon said. He frowned and wiped his lube coated fingers on the sheets.

"My baseball game got rained out," Winston said. "I guess you guys found a way to spend the afternoon without me."

"See, I told you we should have said something! It was bad manners not to."

"We're not talking about going to a movie without him, Ray," Peter said, turning over and rolling his eyes.

Egon, with a remarkable amount of dignity given that he was wearing nothing but his glasses and a wilting erection, walked past Winston and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Don't take it personally," Peter said conversationally. "He's just cranky 'cause he didn't get off." From the state of the sheets, Winston was guessing that Peter didn't have that problem.

"He's just not really used to you yet," Ray said. "I'm sure he'll come around."

That did it. Winston started to laugh, and once he'd started he couldn't stop. He had to lean against the door frame for support.

Ray frowned at him adorably. "Winston, this isn't funny."

"Maybe not from where _you're_ sitting. I walk in on you having sex with two other guys, and all you're worried about is that you might have hurt my feelings?"

"See, Ray," Peter said, sprawling backwards on the bed, "I told you he wouldn't be mad!"

Ray's frown took on a different quality. "Come to that, he's not even surprised. Can we assume you had this figured out already, Winston?"

"Ever since the first week I moved in here." He'd never been completely sure, of course, but there was no good reason to admit it.

"Oh, please," Peter says. "We're not _that_ obvious."

"You think I never noticed how twitchy the three of you are whenever Janine isn't here and I am? You couldn't get me out the door fast enough today. Also, when you move your beds together, you don't always put them back in exactly the same places when you're done."

Peter quirked an eyebrow. "OK, Sherlock, that's pretty smart."

"So how long have the three of you been - playing Twister?" He bent down and unlaced his shoes, happy to shed his soaking wet socks as well. His jeans were still making puddles on the wooden floor, though.

"Ever since Egon and me were undergrads. We inducted Ray later."

"This honestly doesn't bother you?" Ray said.

"The only thing that bothers me is that I didn't get an invitation."

Ray's expression went from astonished to thrilled. " _Really_?"

"Of course," Peter said. "Who wouldn't want to have sex with us?"

"You really are full of yourself, Venkman." Not that he was wrong. Ever since he'd figured it out, Winston had been hoping that they'd get around to telling him. Only the fact that he wasn't sure had kept him from saying something himself. "Now if you two don't mind, I think we should continue this in the bathroom."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Maybe we should leave Egon alone for a while," Ray said.

In Winston's opinion, that was the last thing they should do. "In case you didn't notice, I'm dripping all over the place here."

He pushed the door to the bathroom open, pulling his soaking wet t-shirt up over his head with one hand while he did it.

"What are you doing?"

"Egon, I had to walk home in the rain. Now you can move over or get out, but I'm getting in there before I freeze to death."

The greatest thing about life in the firehouse - apart from living rent free in NYC - was the ever-lasting hot water. Egon and Ray had fixed it so that the pipes passed by the containment unit on their way to the bathroom, and there was more than enough energy in there to keep it warm twenty-four seven, no matter how often they had to rinse the slime off.

Egon frowned and got out of the shower. Ah, well, it was too much to hope that it would be _that_ easy.

"It was Egon who said we shouldn't tell you," Ray said. From the tone of his voice, this was obviously a subject they disagreed on.

"All I said was that there are possible complications we should consider," Egon said, wrapping himself in a towel. "With the recent media coverage of our role in combating supernatural activity, we're public figures now. The damage to our reputations if this got out would be incalculable."

"If you look at it that way, then I'd be a whole lot less likely to write a tell-all biography if I was involved as well."

Egon froze for a second, then finished putting his glasses on and looked at Winston hard. "Really?"

"Ray already said that. And yes, really." Winston stripped off his jeans and boxers and climbed into the shower. Whether or not he was going to get laid, he could at least get warmed up.

"We have three rules," Ray said helpfully. "One, what happens in the firehouse stays in the firehouse."

"Two. what happens outside the firehouse stays outside the firehouse - not that these two wallflowers ever take much advantage of that rule," Peter said, ruffling Ray's hair affectionately.

"Three, _nobody_ tells Janine," Egon said firmly.

Winston privately thought it would be a good thing for Janine to know that Egon was too busy fucking his team-mates to give her the time of day. Still, it was really none of his business if he wanted to leave her pining after him indefinitely.

"We're talking about an increase in the number of people who know about our arrangement," Egon said. "There are many factors to consider."

"Like the 35% increase in the number of people you'll have had sex with?" Peter said.

"That's 33.3 repeating percent, Peter, unless Winston is 1.7% more of a person than you, although actually it would be a 50% increase in-"

Peter waved his hands. "Spare me the mathematical details."

"But Egon," Ray said, "it also increases the possibilities. Just think of the positions!" Only Ray could sound like a kid on Christmas morning while enthusing about trying out stuff from the gay Karma Sutra.

"Look at it this way," Winston said. "We already eat, sleep and bust ghosts together. What harm could it do?"

"Hmmmmmmm," Egon said thoughtfully. He was definitely wavering. "I'm going to need to consider the ramifications."

Winston wondered if he was going to draw up some kind of chart. "OK, go ahead and think about it." Egon was the first to jump on a new scientific theory, as long as Ray didn't beat him to it. But unlike Ray, he took longer with people. That was fine, really. Winston was sure he'd come around, given time to work out the advantages for himself.

Peter watched the door as Egon left and Winston reached for the soap. No harm in actually getting clean while he was in here.

"I think I'd better go after him," Peter said.

Now it was Ray's turn to roll his eyes. "Peter, you're insatiable."

"Hey, I'll be doing my part to convince him. And it would be a shame to waste all that lube."

Winston laughed, and Peter left, and _now_ he was strongly aware that he was naked and in the shower and Ray was only wearing a blanket.

"So," he said. "You look like you should probably get cleaned up, too."

Ray's eyes widened. "Are you sure? I mean, is that really fair?" He looked at the door.

"You think Peter and Egon are having a polite discussion in the other room?" They'd better get to it before Egon wanted another shower. "Besides, the way I look at it, I've got years to make up for."

"I guess, when you put it like that ..."

Ray climbed into the tub. Winston soon decided that the free room was actually the second best thing about living in the firehouse.


End file.
